Often, an infrared camera has lower resolution than a visual camera. An object to be shown on a display always looks different when recorded in the infrared spectral region than it looks for the human eye in the visible wavelength region. Therefore, it is sometimes very difficult to identify with the eye looking directly at objects to be inspected which part of an object or which one of several objects that has a thermal anomaly that is easily identified in the infrared camera.
When inspecting with an IR camera for example electrical installation where there might be multiple connections, breakers or fuses to inspect there is a risk of accidentally pointing out the wrong element to be replaced or repaired. This is due to difficulties to interpret and identify the location of objects shown in the infrared image. The same problem is also due when inspecting buildings or walls looking for missing or bad insulations, structural damages, for example missing of reinforcements, cracks in concrete, walls, moisture, or water damages. These are only some examples of problems to be solved by the invention. The difficulties and uncertainties in interpreting the infrared images also slow down the inspections since the operator always needs to look around the object or count parts in it to really be sure that he with his eye has identified the right target, which has the thermal anomaly.
Thus there is a problem to directly know or see on the actual target where the faulty part is located that has been identified to have a thermal anomaly in the infrared camera image. There is also a problem to make inspection of electrical installations or buildings fast and accurate and at the same time eliminate the risk of accidentally pointing out the wrong location of the fault or a wrong component or part.